1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a channel recess portion and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A field effect transistor includes an active region, a gate electrode extending perpendicular to the active region, and source and drain regions formed in the active region at either side of the gate electrode. The active region formed under the gate electrode, between the source region and the drain region, acts as a passage through which charges move when the field effect transistor is turned on. The active region is defined as a channel region.
As the integration of semiconductor devices is increased, the width of the active region and the width of the gate electrode are decreased. A decrease in the width of the gate electrode results in a decrease in the length of the channel region, and thus a short channel effect, such as a drain induced barrier lowering (DIBL) phenomenon, a hot carrier effect, and a punch through effect, occur. In addition, a decrease in the width of the active region results in a decrease in the width of the channel region, and thus a threshold voltage of a transistor is increased, which is called a narrow width effect.